


Little Red and his Wolf

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angela (OOC) - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Jack (OOC), Knotting, Little Red!AU, Little Red!Castiel, M/M, Marking, Smut, Tabitha (OOC), Wolf!Dean, bottom!Castiel, more plot than i planned on, protective!Dean, shy!Castiel, top!dean, with sequel ideas already brewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is on his way to his grandmother's house when he is attacked by a group of boys. Outnumbered and alone, Castiel braces himself for the worst. Before anything can happen, a large wolf appears and scares the bullies away. The wolf disappears soon afterwards, and Castiel starts dreaming of green eyes and waking with an intense longing. Castiel starts visiting his grandmother more often in the hope of seeing the wolf again, but he never shows. One evening, Castiel is approached by a stranger, and he is startled to find out that this man is the wolf that he has been searching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For dearest m-arci-a, whose series of Little Red!AU drawings have driven me to write this fic. I hope you enjoy, dear, and keep on arting, you are amazing. xoxoxo
> 
> PS you can find m-arci-a's awesome art on her tumblr. The little red!AU art can be found [here](http://m-arci-a.tumblr.com/tagged/little%20red%20au)

Castiel froze in his tracks. He could swear he had just heard a twig snap. He paused and listened for a moment but all he could hear was a few birds twittering. Castiel shook his head. How many times had he walked on this path to his grandmother's house? He pulled his red cloak tighter around his shoulders despite the warmth of the sun that slanted between the trees. He gripped the basket handle tight; it was filled with flowers and herbs that his grandmother had asked him to bring to her. He started to walk again, trying to shake the feeling of being watched.

…

Once upon a time, Castiel’s grandmother had been the village apothecary. That role had since passed to Castiel's mother, Angela; Tabitha had moved to the cottage in the forest when she was satisfied her daughter was able to manage the shop on her own. The cottage had belonged to Castiel’s great-grandmother and Tabitha had fond memories of her childhood there. Now in the later part of her life, she had returned to the home looking for peace and solitude. It had stayed intact through the years and she had only needed to clean the place and patch a couple of holes to make it her own. Under Tabitha’s care, the cottage was restored into a cozy place filled with the scents of dried flowers. The rafters were hung with mélange of herbs, and multicolored jars and bottles lined the shelves on the wall. But nowadays, the cauldron in the hearth would more often be brewing a tasty stew than a healing draught. Tabitha still made potions for personal use, but she no longer had the stamina travel long distances to gather ingredients. Instead, she relied on Castiel to bring her the herbs and flowers that she needed for her concoctions. But Tabitha was content with her simple and unhurried life, and she only had to serve herself.

Castiel loved visiting Tabitha. It was when he felt most at home. The village stifled him. If not for the fact that his mother was the apothecary, he was sure he would have been driven out of the hamlet long ago. The villagers thought Castiel was odd. When he was a child, they had humored his predilection for dresses, and his love for flowers and books. They whispered that it was due to a lack of a male influence in the house; Castiel’s father had died when he was a baby, leaving Angela and Tabitha to raise him. Now that he was older and had come of age, the other youths shunned him, laughing at him behind his back and teasing more openly when there were no adults around. The older villagers disapproved silently. Angela’s friends would tell her that Castiel should be apprenticing to a blacksmith or a tanner, or any other number of more appropriate vocations. Angela laughed their concerns off, saying that Castiel was would make a fine apothecary.

Certainly, Castiel knew plenty about the business. Tabitha had openly taught him from the time he was old enough to walk, taking him on her rambles to collect ingredients in the nearby forest. The only problem was that apothecaries were traditionally women, especially in their village. But his mother had many more years ahead of her, and so Castiel continued as he pleased. Angela knew that Castiel lacked friends, and she was even aware that many of the other youths in the village laughed at her son. But she was busy with the shop, and she was not aware of everything that happened behind her back. For his part, Castiel avoided his peers, especially a group of boys that bullied him mercilessly. Where others merely verbally assaulted Castiel, this group, who was led by an overgrown lout named Jack, would push Castiel around and throw rocks at him. Castiel didn’t dare tell his mother, but his grandmother guessed when she saw the bruises and scratches on Castiel’s skin. Castiel made Tabitha promise to keep quiet; in turn, Tabitha asked Castiel to always ask her for help and never keep secrets.

…

But now, Castiel heard another snap of a twig. When he stopped to listen this time, he swore he heard a muffled laugh. As he strained to listen for more noises, Jack stepped out in front of him, blocking his path. Castiel started with fear.

“Cassss.” Jack drawled, making his name sound obscene. Four other boys stepped out from around Castiel, surrounding him on all sides.

Castiel cringed. Fear thrilled through his body; this was a bad situation. They must have followed him into the forest, and they had waited until they were far enough from the village that no one would hear Castiel if he called from help. Someone shoved Castiel from behind, making him trip and fall forward, dropping his basket. Jack rolled him over and pinned him to the ground, while the others stood around watching, laughing and sneering at Castiel. There were five of them and there was no possibility of escape. Jack crushed Castiel with his heavy body, while Castiel squirmed and tried to escape.

“Please Jack, just let me go!” Castiel begged. The flowers and herbs he had been bringing to Tabitha were strewn on the forest floor.

“’Please Jack! Just let me go!’” Jack mocked, pitching his voice higher.  “Let’s find out what’s under that dress.” He reached a hand under Castiel’s dress, feeling through the layers of petticoats. Castiel cried out in alarm.

“No!” Castiel yelled, trying to kick at Jack and his dirty hands. He tried to push at Jack’s chest, but it was like trying to move a boulder. Jack only laughed and reached up higher, feeling through the layers of petticoats. He found the edge of the bloomers that Castiel was wearing underneath his dress and started tugging. His friends egged him on, snickering.

“So what is it?” one of the boys asked. “Boy or girl?”

Jack was pulling Castiel’s bloomers down; Castiel was crying and protesting, but no one was going to come. He struggled harder, managing to get his hands free but one of Jack’s friends immediately grabbed them.

“Please.” Castiel sobbed. He knew what would happen. Jack had pulled the bloomers off with a wicked laugh and threw it in the face of the boy who held Castiel’s hands, who exclaimed in disgust and tossed it away. Jack’s fingers brushed the edge of Castiel’s panties and Castiel flinched.

“Another layer?” Jack grunted in frustration. He put his palm against Castiel. Castiel felt the bile rise in his throat.

“Please! Leave me alone!” Castiel shouted, desperate for someone to hear him and come to his aid.

A loud growl sounded from the nearby undergrowth. All of the boys froze. There was no other noise. Jack shrugged and then started trying to remove Castiel’s panties again. The growl sounded again, and the youths all looked at each other nervously.

“Jack, I think we should go…” One of the boys suggested.

“It’s nothing.” Jack said scornfully. “Just an animal in the bush. You go on if you’re so scared.” He sneered at his friends. “I don’t want an audience anyways.”

The growl rumbled a third time, this time sounding closer and lower.

“I’m outta here.” The one who had suggested fleeing started walking away, followed by two others. Now there was just Jack and the boy who held Castiel’s hands down.

“What are you so scared of? It’s nothing!” Jack yelled after them, but they were already halfway down the path. He glared at his remaining friend. “You aren’t gonna run too, are you?”

“Uh..” His friend began.

Suddenly, a wolf appeared out of the brush, snarling. Its mouth was dripping with saliva and its teeth were displayed, rows of sharp points. It seemed impossibly big to Castiel, closer to a human in size than a dog. Its eyes were green, and it seemed to look directly at Castiel, even as it continued to threaten them all. Jack’s friend yelped and dashed away. The wolf showed no interest in chasing. His eyes went to Jack and it made a sound that was half bark, half growl. Jack was rooted to the spot, and Castiel was still pinned underneath. But somehow, Castiel was no longer afraid. He didn’t care if the wolf attacked him. He would rather be mauled by a wolf than suffer at the hands of Jack. The wolf pounced. Castiel closed his eyes.

Jack screamed. The wolf had jumped on the boy and pushed him off of Castiel. Castiel scrambled to get up but only managed to crawl a short distance away. He was mesmerized. The wolf was on top of Jack, his paws pushing on Jack’s chest. Jack was sobbing with fear as the wolf held him down. It snapped its jaws at Jack and Jack cried out with fear. He darted a glance at Castiel, pleading for help. As much as Castiel detested Jack, he certainly didn’t wish him bodily harm.

“Stop!” Castiel shouted. As ridiculous as it seemed, he thought the wolf was listening. There had been intelligence in those eyes when they looked at him. The wolf turned to look at Castiel, still keeping Jack pinned under his massive paws.

“Let him go.” Castiel said firmly. The wolf paused and cocked its head in a questioning manner. “I mean it.” Castiel continued. “Let him go.”

The wolf stared at Castiel a moment more and then lifted its paws from Jack’s chest. Jack scrambled away on his hands and knees. Castiel saw that Jack had wet himself with fear. The boy pushed himself up and gave a wild glance at Castiel, and then ran. Now only Castiel and the wolf were left. The wolf had ignored Jack once Castiel had called him off. They stared at each other.

“Th-thank you.” Castiel managed. The creature was majestic; its fur was dark brown with a lustrous sheen, which transitioned to a tawnier hue at its neck and face, becoming whiter near his black nose. Its legs and massive paws were also lighter in color, and its lush tail was almost golden in color. The tips of the wolf’s ears were black and its eyes were rimmed with black, almost as if someone had drawn kohl around them. The wolf was panting, and its long pink tongue hung from his mouth like a wet banner. But its eyes were what Castiel found the most striking; they were a deep green that echoed the colors of the forest, from the sunlit leaves to the dark mosses.

The wolf appeared to nod to Castiel. Then it was gone. Castiel took a shuddering breath and let himself cry.

...

Castiel had gathered the ruined plants the best he could; they had been trampled during the struggle and encounter with the wolf. He had stopped crying, but his nose ran and he sniffled continuously as he started walking again. Soon he was running; he couldn’t wait to get to Tabitha’s and have her hold him close.

“Tabby!” Castiel called when he reached the house. He pushed the front door open, which was always unlocked. He dropped the basket on the table.

His grandmother was at the fire, stirring something in the cauldron. She turned with a smile when she heard Castiel coming in. “Cas-Oh my! What happened?” She rushed over to her grandson.

“Tabby…” Castiel sobbed, his tears starting again now that he was in the safety of the cottage. Tabitha held him close and Castiel inhaled the lavender and lemon scent he always associated with comfort.

“What happened, dearest?” Tabitha asked. She stepped back to take a look at Castiel. His red cloak and dress were disheveled, and he had dirt on his elbows and knees. His hair was sticking up in all directions. “Are you hurt?”

“N-no, Tabby.” Castiel managed, still sobbing.

“Sit down.” Tabitha steered Castiel to chair in front of the fire. “I’m going to make you tea, and you tell me everything.” She looked meaningfully at Castiel. “Everything, like you promised.”

“Yes Tabby.” Castiel said obediently. He found that he was suddenly shivering despite the fire.

 Tabitha came back a moment later with tea and an extra blanket, which Castiel accepted gratefully. She stroked his hair gently. “Have some tea, and then tell me when you’re ready.” She busied herself with going through the contents of Castiel’s basket, reorganizing and retying the plants. She hummed while she worked, and Castiel felt himself relaxing slightly. The sound of Tabitha humming helped sooth his nerves and Castiel felt exhaustion hitting him now that he was in a safe place.

“Tabby…” Castiel said a little while later, coming up to the table and putting his half-finished cup of tea down.

“Yes, dearest?” Tabitha said kindly. She had cleared the plants and basket, and replaced them with a plate of biscuits.

“I can tell you now.” Castiel sat down and grabbed one of the biscuits. They were his favorite, with a strawberry filling made from the wild fruits that grew behind the cottage. He finished it quickly and grabbed another. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

“Eat first, Cas.” Tabitha sat down next to him.

Castiel swallowed and gulped some of his tea. “No, I’m ready. I need to tell you.”

“Ok, Cas.” Tabitha squeezed his arm.

Castiel explained how Jack and his friends had followed him into the forest. He hesitated when he came to the part about the wolf. He looked at his grandmother’s angry expression and grabbed her hand in his. He took a breath and continued, describing how the wolf had arrived and scared everyone off, and then jumped on Jack. Tabitha’s expression changed into one of awe when Castiel described the wolf and how he had saved Castiel.

“And, this is the weirdest part, Tabby…he listened to me when I told him to leave Jack alone! How is that possible?” Castiel looked at Tabitha with wide eyes, still not quite believing what had happened.

“I’m not sure, Castiel.” Tabitha answered, but she was thinking. “I’ve heard of things like this before. Not in recent times, but my mother, she used to tell a story about wolves that lived in these woods. Wolves that were more human than wolf, and could change form.”

Castiel looked incredulous. “But those are just stories, Tabby.” He didn’t sound that sure though. The wolf had been bigger than any he had ever glimpsed, and its eyes had been intelligent.

“Maybe. But your story reminded me of my mother’s story.” Tabby shrugged. “These woods are much, much older than any of us, and animals have lived here long before the village ever existed. There have been times where I have felt like I was being watched by inhuman eyes while walking through the forest. I was never afraid though, and I never sensed any malevolence.”

“Did you…ever see anything?” Castiel asked. He felt relieved that Tabitha hadn’t laughed at him and took his story seriously.

“Not directly.” Tabitha said easily. “But just because I never saw anything doesn’t mean you didn’t.”

The rest of the visit, Tabitha plied Castiel with more treats and tea, and didn’t press Castiel about his ordeal. Castiel was so thankful for his Tabby. He wished he could live here with her, but Angela needed Castiel’s help in the shop. Before the sunset, Castiel set back on his way, his ears open for any noises on the way home. But he heard nothing, except the chirp of birds and the rustle and chittering of squirrels. He sensed something watching though, and like his grandmother had described – he wasn’t afraid. He wondered if it was the wolf. When he reached the village outskirts, he felt disappointment that it hadn’t shown itself again.


	2. Chapter 2

After the attack in the forest, Castiel’s life was easier. Jack and his friends gave Castiel a wide berth, contenting themselves to whispering behind his back. Even the other youths had stopped teasing Castiel; clearly word of the wolf encounter had spread through the village. The older villagers regarded him warily. Where they had been disapproving before, now they seemed almost fearful. Castiel continued to help his mother in the apothecary, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the wolf. At night, green eyes haunted him in his sleep. Castiel would wake up with an aching sense of longing, but he could never recall the details of his dreams. He started going to Tabitha’s daily, hoping that he might see the wolf again. Tabitha enjoyed Castiel’s visits, but always reminded him not to neglect his duties at home. She sometimes even pushed Castiel out the door kindly, tucking treats into his basket. Castiel was always looking and listening, but there was no sign of the wolf. Although sometimes, he could swear he was being watched.

…

A few weeks after Castiel’s encounter, Tabitha fell ill. With Angela’s permission, and carrying various unguents and potions with him, Castiel went to stay with his grandmother and nurse her back to health. Tabitha protested, but she was weak and feverish, and the harsh coughs that racked her chest made Castiel’s own chest hurt in sympathy. Castiel tucked her in bed, forced her to take the bitter medicines his mother had prepared, and made her teas with honey to sooth her throat. Her coughing kept both of them up at night, so Castiel had to make a sleeping draught for her. Castiel stayed by his grandmother’s side, only venturing out when he had to relieve himself or collect ingredients for their meals. He gathered strawberries from behind the cottage and made jam out of them. He baked bread and made soups, feeding himself on simple fare, and making sure Tabitha at least hbroth to keep her strength up.

One evening, three days after Castiel had come to stay with Tabitha, he heard a rustle in the trees that bordered the cottage while he was out picking strawberries at twilight. Castiel froze and held his breath. The rustle came again, and fear rose in his throat. He should get back inside the cottage and bar the door, but he felt rooted to the spot. The rustle sounded again, this time much closer. Castiel whimpered softly.

A tall, shadowy form emerged from the trees; it was definitely human – or was it? Castiel could only stare as the figure moved to stand in front of him. It was cloaked and clad in boots, loose pants and a green tunic. The hood on the cloak hid the face from view.

“P-Please don’t hurt me.” Castiel whispered shakily. He was still kneeling by the strawberries, his basket half full beside him.

The figure laughed softly. “I would never hurt you, Little Red.”

“Wh-what do you want?” Castiel said fearfully.

The hood fell back and Castiel gasped. The man appeared to have two pointed ears sprouting from the tawny brown hair at the top of his head - two ears that were tipped with black. His eyes were outlined in black, magnifying the intensity of their color: a green that recalled the colors of the forest. He was the most beautiful person that Castiel had ever seen in his life.

“Wh-who are you?” Castiel managed. He couldn’t seem to stop his voice from shaking.

“Don’t you recognize me, Little Red?” The man grinned and showed his teeth. Castiel was startled to see that they were pointed. His heart pounded hard in his chest – could it be? He gaped dumbly at the man. He stepped closer to Castiel, and Castiel shrank away.

“Don’t be afraid, Little Red.” The man said soothingly. “It’s me. Your big, bad wolf.” He chuckled lightly.

“W-wolf?” Castiel gasped. But he knew, he knew it was true, now that the man had crouched down and Castiel was staring into those eyes.

“Yes.” The man said gently. He reached out a hand, but Castiel flinched. “You may call me Dean.”

“Please….” Castiel begged. “Don’t hurt me…D-Dean.” He closed his eyes, but all he felt was the soft brush of a hand against his cheek. He opened his eyes, and the man had sat back on the ground, regarding him with a bemused look on his face.

“I told you, I would never hurt you.” Dean repeated. “What’s your name, Little Red?”

“Castiel.” Castiel answered nervously. The green eyes watched him intensely and he gulped. “What do you want from me?” Castiel asked again. His heart continued to hammer in his chest. But his fear was being replaced by excitement.

“I just wanted to see you, Little Red.” Dean said nonchalantly. But despite his casual words, he held the smaller man in his hungry green gaze, and Castiel couldn’t help feeling like trapped prey.

“Why?” Castiel asked, looking away.

“Does there need to be a reason?” Dean shrugged. “And I thought you’d be happy to see me. I’ve been watching you. I know you’ve been hoping to see me again.”

“I-how did you know?” Castiel didn’t see the point of denying it. Despite everything, he believed Dean when he said he wouldn’t hurt him. He let himself sit down.

The man leaned in close and sniffed at Castiel. “I could smell your longing.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Castiel stuttered. He closed his eyes and shivered as Dean leaned in even closer and inhaled deeply; his nose was mere inches from Castiel’s neck.

“And I can smell it even now.” Dean said huskily.

Castiel whined despite himself. It was true; it was the same longing that Castiel felt when he woke from dreams of green eyes, but much more intense. Castiel wasn’t even sure what he wanted, but he ached for it. He felt a cold nose on his neck and his eyes flew open as the man nuzzled his neck.

“You smell so good, Little Red.” Dean whispered. He sat back and regarded Castiel. Castiel saw lust in his eyes now, and his own desire ratcheted.

“Please…I don’t know what you mean…” Castiel murmured.

“I want the same thing you want.” Dean said softly. “But I won’t do anything to you without your permission. I would never hurt you, Castiel.” Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes, and neither of them said anything for a beat.

“Thank you for…saving me that day.” Castiel whispered.

Instead of answering, Dean shifted so he sat next to Castiel, his leg brushing against Castiel’s leg. Castiel could smell Dean; it was a scent that was part animal and part man, blended with the essence of the forest – grass and dirt and pine. Dean put a hand on Castiel’s knee and Castiel sucked in a sharp breath, his heart pounding faster.

“Is this ok, Little Red?” Dean breathed against Castiel’s ear.

Castiel shuddered with need and exhaled shakily. He nodded his assent. Dean licked his ear and Castiel gasped. He felt sharp pointed teeth nibbling his lobe gently and Castiel whimpered. Dean’s tongue darted out again; it felt soft and flat, reminding Castiel that Dean was not fully human. He wondered briefly about the logistics of Dean’s transformation – whether he could always switch between wolf and wolfish human, or if it happened involuntarily. But when Dean moved his hand to the hem of his dress, Castiel’s mind blanked and he wasn’t thinking of anything but the feel of Dean’s hot palm sliding underneath the layers of fabric.

“D-Dean!” Castiel stuttered, the anticipation thrilling through his body as Dean’s hand touched the inside of his thigh. Dean paused to look at Castiel, tilting his head to the side.

“Cas?” Dean panted, seeing the anxious look on Castiel’s face. He lifted his hand but Castiel grabbed it through the layers of fabric and held it fast.

“D-don’t stop.” Castiel pleaded. “I just-“ He started to say, but Dean had reached the juncture between his thigh and groin.

“Shhhh.” Dean soothed.

Dean shrugged his cloak off and then shifted and put an arm behind Castiel’s back, lowering him down gently onto the grass. He maneuvered Castiel’s legs so they were bent and slightly spread. Castiel looked up at Dean, aching with need. Dean was looking back at him tenderly. As Castiel watched, Dean lifted his dress and petticoats, and then reached up to pull down Castiel’s bloomers. He looked a question at Castiel who nodded and whined. Dean removed Castiel’s bloomers and panties, and then pushed Castiel’s legs farther apart. He looked in awe for a moment as he gazed at Castiel, making the younger man squirm and blush. Dean was sniffing again, and Castiel held his breath waiting to see what he would do next.

Dean ducked his head down and Castiel gasped in surprise when Dean’s tongue touched his leg. Dean’s back was raised, and Castiel was shocked to see a familiar bushy tail wagging furiously. He felt so wanton, spread out under the darkening sky, his dress rucked up past his hips, a stranger between his legs. He moaned when Dean licked up his leg, stopping just shy of where Castiel wanted him the most. Dean moved to the other leg, and licked upwards, stopping once more when he reached the top. Castiel squirmed and whined with frustration.

“Please, Dean…” Castiel begged desperately. “Ah!” He felt Dean nuzzling and inhaling between his legs, and the brush of Dean’s cold nose against him. Finally, the tip of Dean’s tongue touched his cock tentatively. Castiel jerked up against Dean’s face, and Dean took that as encouragement to continue. He started licking Castiel’s length hungrily, making Castiel moan and wriggle beneath his mouth. Castiel felt crazy; he couldn’t believe what was happening. Dean’s wolfish tongue swept broad strokes over his shaft again and again. Suddenly, he felt teeth grazing his cock, and Castiel sucked in a breath and stilled. Dean swallowed Castiel whole, and Castiel cried out at the sensation of being inside his hot, wet mouth. He moaned loudly, glad that his grandmother had taken the sleeping draught; otherwise she would surely have woken by the obscene noises Castiel was making.

“Ah! Dean..Dean!” Castiel sobbed. “Ah-ah! Oh…” Dean was swirling that flat, wide tongue over Castiel’s cock and Castiel lifted his hips to push against his mouth. Castiel’s world narrowed to the feel of Dean devouring him: his tongue, his teeth, his lips, and the brush of his hair against Castiel’s thighs; hair that was soft as fur. Castiel felt brittle and unreal, like he would shatter in a million pieces from the pleasure that Dean was giving him. He had never shared his body with anyone before, and his own touch was barely satisfactory compared to what he was feeling now. He fisted his hands into the grass and dirt, scrabbling for purchase so he could brace himself against the assault of sensation. He didn’t want it to ever end, but soon he felt himself unwillingly pulled towards his peak. And then he was coming, the rush of pleasure more intense than anything he had ever felt before in his life. Castiel was screaming through his orgasm as he bucked into Dean’s mouth hard. He felt the pleasure pulsing through his body, each wave weaker than the last, until finally his heart rate and breathing were almost normal again. Dean raised his head once Castiel quieted. He made a show of swallowing, and then licking his lips with that long, broad tongue, his tail thumping on the ground. He grinned wickedly at Castiel who blushed hard. Castiel unclenched his hands, discovering that he had pulled large tufts of grass and wads of dirt from the ground.

“Cas…you taste even better than you smell.” Dean panted. He sat up and pulled his tunic off, displaying his broad shoulders and muscled chest; there was a patch of fur in the middle of Dean’s chest. Castiel’s breath caught at the sight of his wolf – for that was what he was already thinking of Dean as – his own big wolf: his protector, his lover. When Dean reached down to unlace his pants, Castiel whimpered. He could see Dean’s erection straining against the fabric, and he wondered if he could accommodate him.

“Dean…” Castiel moaned as he watched his wolf pull his pants off, his large cock springing free of its constraints. Castiel admired the glistening head of Dean’s cock and felt his own desire stirring again. Dean stroked himself and growled, showing his teeth. Castiel whimpered and spread his legs. Dean suddenly lunged forward and covered Castiel’s body with his own, making the other man huff out a breath at the impact.

“Little Red.” Dean groaned, grinding against Castiel. “Can I make you mine?”

Castiel was pushing back at Dean, staring deep into Dean’s eyes, which were almost completely black with desire. He nodded. Dean made a rumbling sound deep in his throat, and then rubbed his cheek against Castiel’s cheek. Dean moved his nose and mouth over Castiel’s face, nuzzling and licking. Castiel mewled as Dean finally covered his mouth with his own, that wolf tongue sliding deep into Castiel’s mouth, licking hungrily. Castiel felt teeth against his lips, sharpness grazing his mouth, and then tasted blood. Dean pulled away, looking alarmed.

“It’s ok, Dean.” Castiel panted. “It doesn’t hurt.” But instead, Dean moved down to his neck, licking and nipping. Castiel moaned, feeling Dean’s hard cock rubbing insistently against his bare ass.

“Cas…” Dean grunted into his ear.

Castiel reached up and ran his fingers through the impossibly soft hair. He ran his nails along Dean’s scalp, drawing a whine from his wolf. Castiel reached higher to brush the tips of Dean’s ears and his wolf whimpered. Castiel smiled to himself, and scratched lightly behind the pointed ears. Dean whined again and his tail whipped back and forth, brushing against Castiel’s legs. “Good boy.” Castiel couldn’t resist whispering.

Dean growled. “I’m not a ‘good’ boy.” Castiel heard a thump of the tail on the ground.

Dean put his fingers in Castiel’s mouth and Castiel automatically sucked on them. He reached between Castiel’s legs with his wet fingers and pressed them against Castiel’s opening. Castiel hitched a breath, holding Dean’s eyes in his own. He was still spent from his orgasm, but he wanted Dean inside him so badly.

“Please Dean…” Castiel begged. He lifted his hips and pushed against Dean’s fingers.

“Ok, Little Red.” Dean said roughly. He pushed his fingers in, making Castiel cry out at the intrusion. Dean stopped and looked at Castiel with concern.

“Do it, Dean…ah!” Castiel moaned as Dean pushed in deeper. He had never been filled this way.

“You’re so tight, Red.” Dean groaned. He kept pushing, and when he passed the tight ring of muscle, Castiel sobbed. Dean panted and then bent down to lick at Castiel’s neck again. Castiel moaned as Dean began to move his fingers in and out slowly.

“More D-Dean! Please…Oh! Oh! Dean…” Castiel whimpered. Dean started moving his hand faster, and when Castiel pushed back, Dean added another finger. He rammed his hand in and out of Castiel, who cried out every time Dean bottomed out.

“I think you’re ready, Red.” Dean growled against Castiel’s neck. He pulled out his hand, making Castiel whine at the loss. He pressed his hard length against Castiel’s ass.

“Please, please Dean!” Castiel said urgently, lifting his hips. Dean groaned and rutted against Castiel for a moment.

“Ok, Cas.” Dean nodded.

Dean sat up and lifted one of Castiel’s legs and slung it over his shoulder. He braced himself with one hand on the ground by Castiel’s hip and with his other hand, he guided himself into Castiel’s entrance. Looking into Castiel’s eyes, Dean sank his cock in. They both moaned as Dean buried himself inside Castiel.

“D-Dean!” Castiel exclaimed, the sensation of being filled by Dean almost overwhelming.

“Are you ok, Cas?” Dean asked gently. He stroked Castiel’s cheek with his free hand.

“Y-yes.” Castiel nodded.

As they stared at each other, Dean began to move, surging forward and thrusting into Castiel over and over again. Castiel gasped as Dean pressed deep inside him. He felt pleasure building as Dean continued to slide in and out of his ass, repeatedly hitting the same spot in Castiel. Dean was closing his eyes and grunting as he moved, his face buried in Castiel’s neck. Castiel felt Dean’s hot breath against his skin with every forward lunge.

“Cas…” Dean had lifted his head, regarding Castiel with eyes that shone with the moonlight. The sun had dropped while they were joined together.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered, his eyes locked on Dean’s as their bodies continued to rise and fall in tandem. He was getting close to his peak again. Dean started whining and whimpering. Castiel gasped felt himself being stretched even wider, if that was possible. “D-Dean! Ah! Oh my Gods…”

“Cas…oh Cas!” Dean groaned in response.

Dean’s movements became constrained by the swelling at the base of his cock. Soon they were rocking together, Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel’s back, and his nose buried in Castiel’s neck. Castiel let his hands tangle in Dean’s hair, tugging lightly on Dean’s ears as they continued to move together. Castiel felt himself teetering at the edge of orgasm as Dean continued to grind his hips down on him.

“Dean!” Castiel cried, starting to convulse underneath his wolf. He tugged hard at Dean’s hair as the orgasm ripped through his body. “Dean! Oh my Gods! Oh Dean! Dean! Ah!”

“Cas…” Dean groaned against Castiel’s neck. “My Cas…” As Castiel’s walls contracted around Dean’s cock, Dean howled loud and long, his hips pressing hard against Castiel’s ass as he came. “Cas! Oh Cas…”

They cradled each other as they both rode out the remainder of their orgasms. Dean collapsed on top of Castiel, a sweaty heap of part wolf, part man. His tail, which had been still during their mating, wagged lazily. After they had caught their breath, Dean rolled them both on their sides, pillowing his arm under Castiel’s head. He gently tugged the dress back down to cover Castiel’s legs and then he pulled him close, his hand resting on Castiel’s back possessively. Castiel slung one leg over Dean’s hip, his hands resting on Dean’s shoulder and chest. Dean nestled his nose in the space between Castiel’s neck and shoulder, his pointed ears tickling Castiel’s nose.

Castiel scratched Dean behind his ears, making his wolf hum contently. He kissed Dean on the top of his head, feeling bliss in every part of his being. He had not known it could be like this. They both drifted off, still joined together.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel woke with a start, his limbs tangled together with Dean’s. He tried to pull away from his wolf, but Dean’s cock was still swollen and held him fast.  He looked up at the sky and judged it to be near midnight by the high position of the moon. Dean’s ears twitched as Castiel shifted in his arms.

“Mmmm?” Dean murmured into Castiel’s neck. He nuzzled Castiel sleepily.

“Dean!” Castiel said urgently. “How long does uh…um…the…”

Dean tongue darted out to taste Castiel’s neck. “The what?” He asked lazily.

“You know…your, your…um…” Castiel blushed.

“My what?” Dean smiled against Castiel’s neck and nipped him gently.

“D-Dean.” Castiel stammered as Dean rolled his hips. Castiel felt Dean’s cock pushing deep inside him.

“My sweet Red.” Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel’s haired and pulled him in for a kiss. Castiel groaned as Dean’s flat tongue swept the inside of his mouth and pressed his own tongue.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped, breaking the kiss. “How long does your…your c-cock…stay like..uh…this?”

Dean chuckled. “Mmmm. Hours?” He grinned at Castiel, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

“I can’t stay here all night!” Castiel exclaimed. “I’m watching over my grandmother..she’s very sick.”

“Grandma will be ok, Cas.” Dean murmured, stroking Castiel’s cheek. “I promise.”

“But, but-ah!” Castiel cried out as Dean rolled them both so Castiel was on top of him. He groaned as the shift in the position pushed Dean deeper inside.

Dean’s eyes seemed to almost glow as he stared at Castiel hungrily. “I want to see you on top of me. Ride me, Little Red.” Castiel whimpered. Dean put his hands on Castiel’s hips and pushing him down. “You’re so tight. So wet with my cum filling you up.”

Castiel sobbed as Dean reached his hands under his dress and gripped his buttocks, squeezing hard. He bit his lip and tentatively rocked forward on Dean’s cock, his hands splayed on Dean’s stomach. “Oh…” Castiel moaned. “Dean…” He started rocking faster, and Dean gripped him harder.

“Yes, Cas. Yes, yes, yes!” Dean urged. He pushed Castiel down, thrusting up every time Castiel moved forward. Dean’s knot limited their movements but also held Dean deep inside Castiel.

“Dean!” Castiel cried out. He loved the feel of Dean filling him and stretching him; it made him feel complete. He reached up to drag his hands through Dean’s patch of fur on his chest. Dean whimpered when Castiel tugged lightly.

“Cas…” Dean groaned. “My little red riding hood. Oh….”

Their eyes met and Castiel held Dean’s gaze as he continued to rock back and forth. The only sound in the forest was their mingled gasps and moans as they climbed toward their peaks.

“Ah! Dean!” Castiel said, his eyes widening, his mouth hanging open and his expression anguished. “I’m…Ah!” Castiel’s eyes rolled back and his movements paused. And then he was coming even harder than the first time, collapsing forward on top of Dean. “Oh my Gods! Dean! Dean! Dean!”

Castiel screamed with pleasure as his body jerked against Dean’s, his face buried in Dean’s neck. Dean wrapped his arms tight around Castiel’s back, lifting his hips as Castiel came. Dean groaned as he felt Castiel clenching around his cock, his walls relentlessly milking Dean’s shaft until he was coming too. Dean howled as he came and turned to press his face into Castiel’s neck. As he continued to fill Castiel with his hot cum, he bit down hard, his teeth cutting into Castiel’s skin. Castiel cried out in pain and surprise, and Dean moved his mouth away, mortified at what he had done. Castiel lifted his head, tears in his eyes, even as they both finished their orgasms.

“D-Dean!” Castiel said sounding bewildered and shocked. “You bit me!” He put a hand on his neck where Dean had bitten him. A smear of blood came away and Castiel felt faint. “You said, you said..you said you’d never hurt me, Dean!” He accused. The sight of his blood on Dean’s lips made him cringe.

Dean looked contrite. “I’m so sorry, Castiel! I didn’t mean to….I just…I…” Dean almost said ‘I love you’, but bit back the words at the last moment. “I really like you.” He finished lamely.

Castiel would have gotten up and ran but he was still attached to Dean. All he could do was push at Dean’s arms, forcing him to release them from around his back. He started crying, fisting his hands in Dean’s chest fur.

“I’m so sorry, Castiel…” Dean repeated mournfully. “I really didn’t mean to.” He touched Castiel’s wound and Castiel flinched. “Cas…”

“Let me go…” Castiel sobbed.

“I can’t…” Dean said apologetically. “I can’t control my knot...but it won’t last forever.”

Castiel just kept crying. He let Dean hold him close though. When Dean licked at his neck, Castiel didn’t protest, and only drew in a shuddering breath. Dean licked gently, cleaning the wound. The taste of Castiel’s blood spurred him on but he resisted the urge to start rutting into Castiel again.

“Why did you do that?” Castiel whispered, sniffling, his face buried in the crook of Dean’s neck. The pain was a dull throb now. Dean had stopped licking and looked up at Castiel.

“I asked you if I could make you mine…” Dean began. “You forget that I’m part wolf…and when wolves…they mark their mates...so everyone knows you’re mine.”

“M-mate?” Castiel gasped.

“Yes…” Dean nodded.

“But…but…I can’t. I can’t, Dean.” Castiel cried.

“Shhh.” Dean whispered. “It’ll be ok.” He held Castiel tightly and nuzzled his neck.

Castiel closed his eyes and let himself be held. His thoughts raced. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with Dean. It just seemed so sudden and Castiel had no idea what it meant to be mated to a half-wolf. He wondered what his grandmother would think. He would have to run away. It would break Tabby’s heart.

…

When Castiel woke next, he was alone. He was curled up in a ball, wrapped up in his cloak. He squinted at the early morning sun; the leaves in the trees were lit with a brilliant green. He looked around for Dean, but there was no sign of him. For one moment, Castiel wondered if it had all been a dream, but the imprint of Dean’s teeth on his neck and the empty and sore feeling deep inside were very real. When he stood up, Dean’s seed trickled down his thigh, leaving a sticky trail. Castiel hastily cleaned himself with the edge of one of his petticoats; the fabric was already ruined anyways. He felt bereft without Dean and wondered where his wolf had gone. Then he remembered his grandmother and rushed back into the cottage.

“Tabby!” He called when he entered, running up to Tabitha’s bedside.

His grandmother cracked an eye open, and then smiled and opened both eyes when she saw Castiel. Castiel smiled back.

“Cas dear.” Tabitha said, reaching out a hand for her grandson. Castiel took Tabitha’s hand and squeezed it.

“How are you, Tabby?” Castiel felt a rush of affection that almost overwhelmed him. His grandmother looked tired, but more alert this morning. He reached over to feel her forehead with his free hand. It felt like her fever had broken.

“I’m feeling much better, Cas.” Tabitha murmured, squeezing Castiel’s hand again. “How about you dear? You look exhausted!” Tabitha peered closer at Castiel. “You have grass in your hair and dirt on your cheeks! Your pinafore is filthy!”

“Um…um…” Castiel blushed and struggled for an explanation that didn’t involve Dean. He was glad he had thought to cover his throat with a scrap of cloth that was in his basket. “I..tripped.”

“Really?” Tabitha quirked an eyebrow at him. “I see.” Castiel knew she didn’t believe him but was relieved when she didn’t press him. Tabitha looked intently at Castiel. “I heard a wolf last night.”

Castiel started. “Y-you did?”

Tabitha looked at him with amusement. “I think I heard a couple of wolves actually.”

“Oh…I didn’t hear anything.” Castiel said innocently.

“Ah well.” Tabitha said easily. “Maybe it was a dream.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, it must have been a dream.” He climbed into Tabitha’s bed and snuggled up next to her. He was so exhausted.

“Are you sure you’re ok, dear?” Tabitha said gently, picking grass out of Castiel’s hair. Her grandson smelled like he had been rolling on the forest floor with a dog.

“Yes, Tabby.” Castiel murmured.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Cas.” Tabitha said gratefully. She stroked his hair tenderly, smoothing the unruly strands that stuck out in all directions. A moment later, she heard Castiel snoring lightly. She pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head. Castiel smiled in his sleep.

Tabitha waited until she was sure Castiel wouldn’t wake before she lifted the fabric that her grandson had tucked into his collar. She was unsurprised when she saw the shape of the bite underneath, the blood congealed in the wound. “Looks like you found your wolf, Cas.” Tabitha whispered, covering the mark with the cloth again.

Castiel slept on, his dreams full of green eyes and the howling of wolves.


End file.
